


The Aftermath

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Comforting Alec, Confident Alec Lightwood, Emotional Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Training Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: Magnus lost his magic to save Jace and Alec insists that they train at the Institute.  What we all hope happens during the training scene in 3B!





	The Aftermath

Magnus pulled his shirt over his head and flopped down on the bed. He had spent an hour training at the institute while Alec was on a mission. They had planned to train together but Alec was suddenly called away. If Magnus was being honest, he wasn’t sure he was ready to spar with Alec without his magic. He still tried to summon it every time he needed it and it impaired his fighting ability. Over the last few weeks, Izzy had been letting Magnus train while Alec was working so he could build his strength. Just the night before Alec had suggested that they train together. Magnus had always admired Alec for how skilled he was as a Shadowhunter but they had never trained together. They were always working together, not against each other. He worried that Alec might think less of him if he saw him at his weakest. 

Magnus was letting this new insecurity fester when he heard the door to the loft open and shut again. 

“Magnus?” Alec called from the entryway, his voice muffled from the closed door of the bedroom.

Magnus got off the bed and was going to grab a t-shirt when Alec opened the door to the bedroom. He stopped suddenly and Magnus watched as Alec admired his bare chest. Alec took a few steps toward Magnus leaving just inches between them. Magnus took a sharp breath at the look Alec was giving him. Alec put his hand on Magnus's waist, pulled him close and bent down to kiss his collar bone. Magnus let his eyes slide closed at the contact. Alec always seemed to sweep Magnus off of his feet. Everyday he would say or do something that surprised Magnus. This was one of those moments. 

Alec kissed a line from Magnus’s collarbone to his ear and lightly bit at his cartlidge. Magnus felt a shiver run down his spine at the action. Alec placed a hand on Magnus’s chest and pushed him back causing Magnus to fall onto the bed as Alec straddled his waist. He didn’t waste any time and kissed Magnus. After a few moments, Alec pulled away to take a breath. Magnus decided he should probably see what had gotten into his boyfriend. 

“Hi.” Magnus smiled as they both breathed heavily. 

Alec smiled and hung his head trying to hide the blush that crept up his neck. Magnus loved that blush. 

“You drive me crazy. When I walked in and saw you all sweaty and standing there all sexy, I couldn’t help myself.” Alec admitted. 

Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I love you” was all Magnus could say. 

He pulled Alec down and kissed him, sliding his tongue to meet Alec’s. Alec moaned at the touch and moved his hips, grinding against Magnus. Magnus took the hem of Alec’s shirt and pushed it up to get at Alec’s chest. Alec broke the kiss momentarily and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside and bent down to kiss Magnus again. Magnus lost himself in Alec’s touch. Magnus would usually use his magic to strip off his pants in a moment like this, but when he moved to use his magic, nothing happened. Magnus was shocked back to reality and immediately pulled away from Alec. Alec stroked Magnus’s cheek with a concerned look in his eyes. 

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec asked. He knew Magnus so well at this point, there was no use trying to hide anything. 

Magnus moved to sit up and Alec swung his leg to the side so he could move. 

Magnus sighed. “I’m sorry to ruin the moment. I just forgot.”

He couldn’t say anything else and he knew Alec would understand. He looked up at Alec and saw the remnants of confusion leaving Alec’s eyes and realization replacing it. Alec pulled Magnus close and hugged him. Magnus was slightly taken aback by the action. Alec normally didn’t hug Magnus unless they got in a fight or something serious had happened, so he shouldn’t have been surprised. He was overcome with emotions from the tender way that Alec held him. 

“I love you Magnus, magic or not.” Alec stated in that matter of fact way. 

Magnus felt too overwhelmed to speak and just nodded his head against Alec’s shoulder. Alec held Magnus for a few moments and pulled away. 

“Let’s make some dinner and watch one of your favorite movies okay? And tomorrow we can train like we planned to today. It will make you feel better.” Alec suggested and moved to put his shirt back on. Magnus smiled and watched him as he dressed, realizing that his previous worries were completely unfounded. He knew that Alec didn’t see him any differently without his magic and he was right that the training would make him feel better.

“Here” Alec said, holding out a shirt for Magnus and bringing him out of his thoughts. 

Magnus smiled and felt touched at how sweet Alec was being. 

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” Magnus asked as he got off of the bed, taking the shirt and giving Alec a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Alec smiled and leaned into the kiss. “I’m the lucky one.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus walked into the Institute the next morning ready to do some training with Alec. He had insisted that they get to work early since it was inevitable that Alec would get pulled away on Shadowhunter business. The early hour of 6am was not agreeing with Magnus. He had spent a few minutes putting on a little eyeliner but decided that it wasn’t worth much effort since it would probably come off during training. 

“Hey” Alec said as he walked up behind Magnus, letting his hand slide comfortably on the small of Magnus’s back.

“You ready?” 

Magnus smiled at Alec “Are you ready to get your ass kicked?” 

Alec threw his head back and let out a loud laugh which promptly made all of the shadowhunters in the area look at them quizzically. 

“You wish! I think you are forgetting about that competitive spirit you love so much. I think it’s you who is going to be in pain tomorrow.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and smirked, wondering if Alec meant that in the way Magnus took it, a mental picture taking over Magnus’s thoughts. 

Alec had always spent so much time at Magnus’s, they never did anything at the institute. Magnus always had a fantasy about Alec taking him over his desk. He could settle for the training room. 

Alec cleared his throat after a few moments of Magnus staring off into space. 

“Are you sure you are okay? We don’t have to train today.” Alec said with concern in his voice. 

Magnus put his hand reassuringly on Alec’s arm. “I’m sure. I need something to get my mind off of everything.” 

Alec nodded and lead the way to the training room, Magnus walking in step with him. Magnus realized he had never really been in the training room as he walked in the door Alec had opened for him. Alec shut the door behind him and walked over to the wall of staffs. He grabbed two, throwing one into Magnus’s hands. 

“Look alive.” Alec demanded. Magnus felt the change in the way Alec carried himself when he was in the training room. He became more confident and demanding. It was sexy. 

Magnus took hold of the staff and took a moment to get used to the weight of it in his hands. He twirled it around testing it out as Alec watched with an amused smile on his face. Magnus noticed the defensive stance that Alec had taken and knew he was ready to start. Magnus stepped forward bringing the staff down over Alec’s head but Alec blocked his attack. Magnus pushed Alec down onto one knee. Alec smirked and pushed his staff against Magnus’s as he stood, pushing Magnus back leaving only inches between them. Magnus breathed heavily and tried pushing his staff against Alec’s to take control again. Alec was stronger than Magnus realized so he stepped to the side to get away from Alec. He moved around Alec to get a different angle. Alec turned around quickly, jabbing his staff at Magnus. Magnus jumped back with cat like reflexes and slit his eyes waiting for Alec to attack again. 

Alec and Magnus moved in a circle, both in a defensive stance. Alec moved quickly and brought his staff down over his head and Magnus blocked his blow. Alec kept his stance for a moment then dropped his staff to his side and moved into Magnus’s space. Magnus let his staff fall, unsure of what Alec was doing and backed up to the pillar behind him. Alec put his hand on Magnus’s chest and moved closer, breathing heavily. Alec’s eyes were dark with desire and Magnus realized exactly what was happening. He put his hands on Alec’s waist and pulled him closer, tilting his head up and kissed Alec. Alec deepened the kiss and touched Magnus’s tongue with his. Magnus let out a small moan which encouraged Alec. Alec pushed Magnus up against the pillar as they kissed passionately, running his hands down Magnus’s chest to his waist. Magnus let out a gasp when Alec’s hands pushed aside the fabric of his shirt. He felt Alec’s hand exploring his chest and his lips moved to Magnus’s neck. Magnus let his head fall back and he lost himself in Alec’s kisses. He knew that someone could walk in but he didn’t really care at the moment. Magnus felt himself getting aroused and knew that they would reach the point of no return soon. Alec didn’t let up and Magnus knew he was going to have some marks on his neck in the morning which got him even more turned on. Alec ran his hand down Magnus’s side and lifted his leg, pressing his hips flush against Magnus. The feeling of Alec pressed up against him as he kissed his neck made Magnus’s heart beat out of his chest. Magnus moaned loudly when Alec bit down on Magnus’s neck. 

Magnus knew Alec could feel how exactly turned on he was when he had pushed up against Magnus. Alec pulled away and placed a few soft kisses on Magnus’s lips. 

“Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more private?” Alec asked. 

Magnus knew that Alec wouldn’t be able to go any further knowing that someone could just walk in. Magnus nodded and Alec took his hand, pulling him down the hall. Alec stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and opened it for Magnus to walk in. As he took in the simple, understated room, it dawned on Magnus that it was Alec’s. There was a picture of the them together on the nightstand from their Japan photobooth collection. The bedspread was a deep green and the walls were bare. Magnus looked around a bit more as Alec locked the door. 

Alec didn’t waste any time as he pushed Magnus onto the bed and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Magnus would have been amused by how eager Alec was but he was too distracted by his boyfriends body to care. Magnus immediately put his hands on Alec’s chest and let them explore. Alec trembled as Magnus’s hands moved over his skin. 

“I need you Magnus.” Alec stated with desperation in his voice. 

“I love you Alexander.” He loved how Alec always said what he felt. Alec swooped down and took Magnus’s bottom lip between his teeth. Magnus’s heart leapt in his chest at the way Alec took control. Before he knew it, Alec had them both undressed and Magnus had lost himself in the rush of emotions he was feeling. 

Alec kissed down Magnus’s chest and licked a line from the base of Mangus’s cock to the head. Magnus gripped the sheets and let out a moan at the way Alec was using his mouth. Alec took the base of Magnus’s cock and let his lips cover the head, using his tongue to massage his slit. Magnus saw white as he surrendered to the pleasure that Alec was bringing him. 

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned and bucked his hips up to slide his cock deeper into Alec’s mouth.

Alec let Magnus’s cock slide to the back of his throat and slowly stroked the base of his cock, driving Magnus crazy. Magnus opened his eyes and looked down at Alec. Alec continued to stroke and started to prepare Magnus, pushing a finger inside him. Magnus was surprised and hadn’t noticed that Alec had taken out lube and condoms. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to relax. Alec added another finger and pressed against Magnus’s prostate eliciting more moans from Magnus. Magnus moved against Alec’s fingers and let himself lose control. He let out a string of moans as Alec added a third finger. 

“Please, Alexander. I need you.” Magnus begged. 

Alec let Magnus’s cock slide out of his mouth and looked up at Magnus. 

“What do you need Magnus.” Alec asked, his voice deep. 

“I need you.” Magnus moaned. 

“What do you need me to do?” Alec asked again, clearly enjoying Magnus’s desperation. 

“Fuck me Alexander.” Magnus begged. 

Alec moved himself up and kissed Magnus then slowly pushed his cock into Magnus’s prepared hole. Magnus took in a sharp breath at the feeling of being filled by Alec. He adjusted his hips slightly to give Alec a better angle. Alec let his cock drag against Magnus’s prostate bringing more moans from Magnus. This seemed to encourage him, pulling out and thrusting into Magnus with increasing speed. 

“Fuck, Magnus. You feel so good.” Alec said as he threw his head back. 

Magnus let his hands move over Alec’s chest as he continued to thrust into him. Alec’s hips snapped sharply as the both neared their release. Alec brought his hand to Magnus’s cock and started to stroke. Magnus let out a string of moans and came, spilling over Alec’s hand and on his stomach. 

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec moaned as he came and pushed deep into Magnus. He rode out his orgasm and stilled his hips, breathing heavily and his eyes shut. Magnus admired the beautiful man who was still inside him and stroked his cheek. Alec slowly opened his eyes and Magnus saw more love when Alec looked at him than from any other person he had ever loved. 

Alec pulled out of Magnus and let himself fall limp next to Magnus on the bed. Magnus knew they should clean themselve up but he just wanted to lay there next to his boyfriend. Alec took Magnus’s hand in his and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. Magnus’s heart broke in the best way possible. He knew he would never love anyone the way he loves Alexander Lightwood. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Suki_Babe for helping me write this fic and for being a friend to freak out to about Shadowhunters!! <3 <3


End file.
